


Junker Daddies

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Vomiting, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog
Summary: A big thank you for 𝒜𝓊𝓈𝒸𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝒥𝓊𝓃𝓀𝓇𝒶𝓉 who betareaded this and helped with the grammar :)





	Junker Daddies

Junkrat lay on the sofa, grunting. Roadhog was in the kitchen, making a meal for Junkrat.

“How're ya feeling?” asked Roadhog

“Ugh, not good,” replied Junkrat. "My back and right leg's stump hurts badly. And I'm feeling that I'm going to chunder again soon."

Roadhog puts the meal on the table and helps Junkrat up. 

"You should try to eat though, at least tiny bites. I don't want to see you fainting.

Junkrat sighed. 

"I'll try."

Junkrat ate tiny bites. "This tastes really good. Maybe it would-" 

He couldn’t continue his sentence when he leaned and throws up. Roadhog rubbed his back and watched Junkrat puking his food out.

"Sorry Hoggy." Junkrat apologized. 

"It's okay. You should rest, I'll clean up." Roadhog said and went to kitchen to get a rag for cleaning.

Junkrat lay on the sofa and tried to rest while Roadhog cleaned the table and floor.

"You should have a bath, you got some puke on you." Roadhog said and looked Junkrat's messy body. Junkrat didn't like baths much, but they felt heaven now when his muscles were sore. 

Roadhog helped get Junkrat up and walked him in the bathroom. He filled the tub with warm water, threw a bath bomb in, helped Junkrat to get his prosthesis off and helped him in the tub.

"Mmmmhhh…. This feels deadly, Hey, join me, it would be great." Junkrat pat the edge of the tub.

"Yeah, nah." Roadhog shook his head.

Junkrat looked Roadhog with a sad face. "Why? You never pass coming into the tub with me." 

Roadhog looked Junkrat’s big belly. "The tub is small, I would probably crush you and the bub. Don't worry, I'll bathe with you again when the baby is born." 

Junkrat sighed. 

"Fine."

Roadhog washed Junkrat and gave him back and stump massages. Junkrat purred; his pains stopped for avail.

When Junkrat had been washed Roadhog helped him out of the tub, dried him and put his prosthesis back. Junkrat clenched his stomach. "Shit… Hoggy… quick… get me to the dunny. I'm going to puke again." 

Roadhog helped Junkrat near the toilet where he puked.

"Fuckin' hell. Can't this shit stop already?" Junkrat cursed. Roadhog put his hand on Junkrat's shoulder. "It'll be over soon, you just have to be patient."

Junkrat grunted. 

"Yeah yeah. It’s getting late, I’m going to bed." 

"I’m coming too." Roadhog replied.

Roadhog made pillow pile to support Junkrat’s back. Junkrat stroked his belly. "Heh…" 

"What?" Roadhog asked.

Junkrat grinned. "It's kicking again, wants to feel it?" Roadhog placed his hand on Junkrat’s belly and felt the movements.

"Do you think is it a boy or a girl?" Junkrat asked. 

Roadhog shrugged. 

"Not sure and I don't care which it is, I just hope the baby is healthy." 

Junkrat giggled and joked. 

"By the way it kicks, I bet the bub is healthy." 

Roadhog snorted. 

"I bet the baby is having your attitude. It hasn't even born yet and it's having a strong will." 

Junkrat blushed. 

"And I bet the baby will be strong like you."

Roadhog smiled and stroked Junkrat’s belly, feeling the kicks getting stronger. 

"I think the baby wants to meet us soon." 

Junkrat talked to his belly. 

"I want to meet it too." 

"Be patient little rat… soon you will come to the world and meet your badass daddies."

Both laughed, Junkrat getting sleepy. He rested his back on the pillow pile and used Roadhog’s arm as a pillow. 

"Good night Roadie." 

Roadhog gave a tiny kiss to Junkrat’s belly and to Junkrat’s forehead . 

"Good night little rat and good night Jamison."

They both were sleeping, but at midnight Roadhog heard tiny whimpers and felt the bed being wet. He put the night lamp on and turned to watch Junkrat, who was sweating and panting. 

Then it hit Roadhog like a lightning; Junkrat’s water broke and he was giving birth. 

"Aaaaaahhhh! F… fuck!" Junkrat shouted.

Roadhog stood up immediately took Junkrat’s boxers off and spread his legs. Junkrat shouted and grunted in pain, giving shallow breaths. 

"It’s okay, breath nice and slow, like this..." Roadhog mimicked the breathing technique what he learned from the book and Junkrat started to mimic him, breathing properly.

"It hurts so bad!" Junkrat cried. 

"Push when you need to, don’t hold back." Roadhog couraged. 

Junkrat pushed and pushed, keeping little breaks. 

Roadhog stroked Junkrat’s belly gently and saw blood coming out, then a head.

"The head is almost out, keep pushing." 

Junkrat pushed with all the might he had. 

"It’s almost out! You’re doing great, just one big push!". Roadhog shouted excited. 

With one last push, Junkrat delivered the baby in the world.

Roadhog catches the baby in his arm. "It’s a girl." 

But Junkrat wasn’t’ done yet, he kept panting and pushing. Roadhog thought that Junkrat is just getting the placenta out, but he saw a second head coming out. 

Junkrat shouted and a second baby came in the world. It was crying on the bed, Roadhog raised it to his other hand. "It’s a boy."

Junkrat was crying from the pain first, but smiled when Roadhog gave the babies to him. Roadhog went to get a knife to cut the umbilical cords and some towels to clean the babies and Junkrat. 

He cut the umbilical cords, cleaned the babies and gave them back to Junkrat who had risen up to lean on the pillow pile. The babies slept calmly on Junkrat’s arms.

Roadhog sat next to Junkrat and kissed him on the cheek. "I’m so proud of you." 

Junkrat smiled tiredly and looked the babies. "Look, she has my hair and he has yours, I wonder what kind of eyes they have." 

"I bet they have pretty eyes, but let's look that at morning, get some sleep, you need it." 

Junkrat yawned and started to sleep, keeping the babies in his lap and leaning on Roadhog’s side. Roadhog smiled and started to sleep too. They will have a wonderful life with two beautiful babies and things wouldn't be same anymore.


End file.
